<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ho il sole in faccia se ridi by Shutupandance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860933">Ho il sole in faccia se ridi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance'>Shutupandance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mina (mentioned) - Freeform, Silly, Slice of Life, idk come al solito non so taggare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erano ormai quasi due mesi che erano chiusi in casa per colpa della quarantena e Lauro era riuscito a trovare un unico lato positivo di tutta la faccenda: la tinta di Edo stava diventando pastello.</p><p>o, Lauro che tinge i capelli ad Edoardo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis &amp; Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ho il sole in faccia se ridi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ho scritto un altra fic completamente out of spite? Ebbene si.<br/>Questa avevo promesso che la dedicavo allo chardonannon perchè è grazie a l*i se son tornata a scrivere quindi grazie kissini per te</p><p>Ringrazio sempre la mia bby Nau (senza di te sarei persa lo sai) e la dedico alle intellectuals che sono la vera ragione per cui mi son messa a scrivere ily </p><p>Il titolo viene da "il cielo nella stanza" di Salmo che ormai per colpa di qualcuno *cough cough* associo sempre a Lauro e Edo sigh</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano ormai quasi due mesi che erano chiusi in casa per colpa della quarantena e Lauro era riuscito a trovare un unico lato positivo di tutta la faccenda: la tinta di Edo stava diventando pastello.<br/>
<br/>
Lauro aveva iniziato a notare che la tinta si stava scolorendo e ne era diventato letteralmente ossessionato. Ogni volta che vedeva sbucare Edoardo dal corridoio rimaneva a fissarlo per una decina di minuti senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo. Si era proprio innamorato, come se poi non lo fosse di un po' tutte le miriadi di tinte che Edo aveva sperimentato, ma quell’azzurro così sbiadito lo rendeva ancora più bello e Lauro non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi come fosse possibile.<br/>
<br/>
Realizza effettivamente la gravità della situazione quando un pomeriggio sono sdraiati nell’erba del loro giardino, a godersi beati il sole, in silenzio. Edo è sdraiato accanto a lui, senza maglietta con la speranza di abbronzarsi un poco,<i> “Ma se sei bianco come uno svedese che ti voi abbronzà”<i>, la luce del sole illumina i suoi capelli azzurri e Lauro pensa di non aver mai visto niente di più bello.<br/>
<br/>
“Lo sento che me stai a fissà eh, che voi?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ma nun è vero che ti stavo a guardà, stavo fissando le margherite.”<br/>
<br/>
“Seh seh le margherite, è così che me chiamo mò?”<br/>
<br/>
Lauro fa una risatina ma non risponde, imbarazzato dall’essere stato colto in flagrante, e sposta il suo sguardo sulle margherite, stavolta sul serio. Le osserva attentamente e pensa a quanto starebbero bene sui capelli di Edoardo, magari una di quelle coroncine di fiori tipiche degli anni ‘70. Prima che possa fermarsi la sua mano ha già staccato una margherita e la sta posizionando dietro l’orecchio di Edoardo, che osserva divertito la scena.<br/>
<br/>
“Sai che sei proprio bello amore mi?”<br/>
<br/>
“Si me lo dicono in tanti.”<br/>
<br/>
“ ‘A stronzo io te faccio i complimenti e te me ripaghi così ao.”<br/>
<br/>
Scoppiano nuovamente a ridere entrambi e si distendono sul prato, la testa di Edoardo nell’incavo del collo di Lauro che, nel mentre, ha iniziato ad accarezzargli i capelli. Restano così per un po', con Edo che praticamente fa le fusa beandosi delle carezze dell’altro.<br/>
<br/>
“Ma sai a cosa pensavo?”<br/>
<br/>
“Mhh?”<br/>
<br/>
“Mi si sta a scolorì la tinta forse è meglio se la rifaccio in sti giorni.”<br/>
<br/>
Lauro si alza di scatto, fissa Edoardo sconvolto e anche un po' incazzato alla sola idea di non poter vedere più quel bellissimo colore che hanno assunto i suoi capelli. Edoardo è ancora sdraiato a terra, un’espressione molto confusa sul suo volto.<br/>
<br/>
“Nun te devi azzardà. Ao me stai a sentì te i capelli tua non li devi proprio toccà sia chiaro.”<br/>
<br/>
“Laurè ma che stai a dì? Che t’è preso mò?”<br/>
<br/>
“I capelli Edo nun li devi toccà, proprio no.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mi vuoi spiegà che dici? Perché no?”<br/>
<br/>
Lauro si risiede sull’erba, il tono di voce cambiato radicalmente, è quasi dolce adesso.<br/>
<br/>
“E’ che me piacciono troppo così come sono. Cioè così sbiaditi te stanno proprio bene.”<br/>
<br/>
“A Là ma sei serio?”<br/>
<br/>
“Si certo che so serio.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ti aspetti davvero che io rimanga co sti capelli demmerda a vita?”<br/>
<br/>
“Vabbè mò te stai sempre a esagerà, tanto chi te vede siamo chiusi in casa da soli.”<br/>
<br/>
“Io lo so che a te non frega una sega dai social ma io c’ho na reputazione da difennè amò nun posso mica restà così, me la devo fa la tinta.”<br/>
<br/>
Lauro sa già di aver perso. Ogni volta che Edo si mette in testa di fare una cosa non c’è modo di convincerlo del contrario, si somigliano molto da questo punto di vista purtroppo. Lauro potrebbe mettere il broncio, magari perfino evitare di parlargli per qualche giorno, anche se non ne sarebbe sicuramente capace, ma non servirebbe a nulla e quindi rinuncia già in partenza.<br/>
<br/>
“E va bene però la tinta te la faccio io.”<br/>
<br/>
.</i></i></p><p>Passano due settimane dalla loro conversazione e nel mentre Edoardo ha ordinato tutte le tinte che ha trovato su Amazon. Il corridoio all’ingresso del loro appartamento è pieno zeppo di scatole, si riesce a vedere a malapena la porta. Lauro ovviamente lo ha preso per il culo tutto il tempo mentre Edo svuotava l’intero catalogo,<i> “Amò è per essere sicuro, che ne so io di che tinta me serve”<i>.<br/>
<br/>
È finalmente giunto il fatidico giorno e Lauro è un po' in lutto, l’idea di dover dire addio a quel colore tanto bello un po' lo turba ma non vede l’ora di poter tingere i capelli di Edo, è da quando si conoscono che non ne ha mai avuto l’occasione, un grande spreco secondo lui.<br/>
<br/>
Edoardo è in ansia, gli si legge sul volto. Lauro vorrebbe provare a rassicurarlo ma sa benissimo che uscirà fuori un casino, non l’ha mai fatto prima d’ora ma il suo orgoglio gli impedisce di guardare un tutorial su Youtube, quindi si prospetta un disastro bello e buono.<br/>
<br/>
“Amò ma quindi alla fine che tinta voi usà, ne hai comprate novecento.”<br/>
<br/>
“Boh aspetta mò vediamo.”<br/>
<br/>
Si siedono per terra in mezzo a tutte le scatole e iniziano pian piano ad aprirle una per una. Spacchettano almeno tre diversi kit per fare la tinta, una miriade di guanti, alcune mantelle (di cui una leopardata acquistata da Lauro nonostante le vane proteste dell’altro), almeno cinque flaconi di ossigeno di marche diverse e un’infinità di tinte differenti, di varie gradazioni.<br/>
<br/>
“Amò ma quanta robba hai comprato oh.”<br/>
<br/>
“Te l’ho già detto era pe esse sicuro.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ma poi guarda che nomi c’hanno ste tinte dai ma te pare.”<br/>
<br/>
“Eh vabbè ma che te frega dei nomi mò.”<br/>
<br/>
Lauro osserva attentamente le varie tinte finché non gli capita sottomano una tinta della Manic Panic, la BAD BOY™️ BLUE per essere precisi, e scoppia improvvisamente a ridere.<br/>
<br/>
“Edoà te prego dovemo fa questa guarda che nome c’ha.”<br/>
<br/>
“Dimme te se potemo sceglie na tinta pe il nome, passa qua famme vedè.”<br/>
<br/>
“Edo dai te prego si chiama Bad Boy è la tinta perfetta pe te amò.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ma che vorresti dì, guarda che io mi chiamo Good Boy Doms su Insta.”<br/>
<br/>
“Seh seh good boy quando te pare a te.”<br/>
<br/>
Alla fine scelgono sul serio quella tinta, un po’ per il nome ma soprattutto perché ha una sfumatura molto simile a quella che aveva Edoardo a Sanremo.<br/>
<br/>
Lauro cede e, nonostante si rifiuti ancora di vedere un tutorial vero e proprio, va almeno a cercare che quantità di prodotto deve usare, anche perché ha appena scoperto l’esistenza dell’ossigeno che a quanto pare è fondamentale per tingere i capelli.<br/>
<br/>
Edoardo è seduto su uno sgabello davanti al lavandino con la mantella leopardata intorno al collo, Lauro subito dietro di lui, in piedi, già munito di guanti e pennello alla mano. Lauro non ha proprio un piano in mente quindi divide i capelli a metà, fermando una parte con una delle mollettine di Mina, e inizia a spennellare la prima ciocca di capelli.<br/>
<br/>
“Amò sei sicuro che se fa così?”<br/>
<br/>
“Si si mò stai zitto e lascia lavorare un professionista.”<br/>
<br/>
“Se lo dici te allora me fido.”<br/>
<br/>
Lauro continua a tingere i capelli, ciocca per ciocca, usando molta più tinta del previsto considerando che è costretto ad usare il doppio del prodotto che era consigliato sulla scatola. Finiscono per passare due ore così, con Edoardo che si lamenta e Lauro che lo zittisce continuando imperterrito il suo lavoro.<br/>
<br/>
Appena Lauro giudica il risultato soddisfacente aiuta Edoardo a sciacquarsi i capelli nel lavandino, Edo si osserva allo specchio e subito scoppia a ridere.<br/>
<br/>
“Ao ma che te ridi è perfetto.”<br/>
<br/>
“Il colore ci può anche sta ma mi hai tinto anche la fronte Laurè.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ma no è solo che te devi lavà meglio, mò va via fidati.”<br/>
<br/>
“Io che mi so rifatto la tinta per potè fa le storie e mò me tocca famme vedè conciato da grande puffo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Te stai sempre a lamentà a me me pare proprio di avè fatto un lavoro eccellente, se un giorno me stufo di fa il cantante mi metto a fa il parrucchiere che tanto so già bravissimo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Quanto sei scemo amore mi.”</i></i></p><p>.<br/>
<br/>
Edoardo lascia passare qualche giorno, nella speranza che le macchie azzurre sulle sue tempie scompaiono, prima di obbligare Lauro a fargli un photoshoot improvvisato nel loro giardino.<br/>
<br/>
Lauro è sempre stato un perfezionista ed è in momenti come questo che la sua vera natura emerge, ci mettono ore a scattare un paio di foto che lo convincano. Prima la luce è sbagliata, poi non le pose di Edo non gli piacciono, lo manda perfino a cambiarsi l’outfit un paio di volte ma infine riesce a scattare una foto che lui reputa perfetta.<br/>
<br/>
Quando Edoardo la posta su Instagram, Lauro ha un po' d’ansia, un po' perché la foto l’ha scattata lui, un po’ perché gli ha tinto i capelli, non lo sa neanche lui con certezza eppure si ritrova a fare una cosa che non fa mai: apre la foto e scorre i commenti.<br/>
<br/>
Oltre ai soliti complimenti per la bellezza di Edoardo, che sinceramente capisce a pieno se potesse commenterebbe anche lui sotto ogni foto così, trova anche un sacco di commenti sul nuovo colore di capelli, commenti molto positivi. Lauro si avvicina a Edoardo nell’altra stanza, sta praticamente gongolando, ma prima che possa dire una singola parola è Edo a parlare.<br/>
<br/>
“E va bene lo ammetto sei stato bravo amò.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>